Battle Against RiverClan
:The Battle Against RiverClan took place in Revenge of the Darkness, when ShadowClan and WindClan fought against RiverClan and ThunderClan. Description Premise :Mistystar's suspicion comes true as RiverClan is ambushed by their neighbors, WindClan and ShadowClan. Overview :The battle starts in the middle of the night, when Nightpaw and Breezepaw of RiverClan run to ThunderClan's camp begging for assistance. Bramblestar sends a large battle patrol, which includes Furrypelt. When Furrypelt gets to the RiverClan camp, her first opponent is Strikeclaw. After fighting for a while, she calls Blossomfall over to give Strikeclaw the final blow. Furrypelt goes to help Rockpaw against Scorchfur, and when they defeat him, she looks around before diving into battle again with Rockpaw against Slightfoot and Ferretclaw to help Brackenpelt. Rockpaw and Brackenpelt go their separate ways and Furrypelt spots Minnowtail struggling against Leaftail and Brindlepaw so goes to help. Leaftail is a tough opponent, and Furrypelt has to use Hollyleaf's move to counter conrnering in tunnels to escape. Afterwards, Foxpaw is noticed hanging from a tree, stuck thanks to Spikefur. Furrypelt dives into battle again, and they end up throwing him into Weaselfur, whom Mousewhisker was trying to fight. Rosepetal calls for Furrypelt and says that Sunpaw was giving birth. Foxpaw and Furrypelt run to ThunderClan's camp, which is being attacked, and helps Sunpaw as she gives birth to three kits: Wolfkit, Stripekit, and Leafkit. At this point all the fighting cats have gone. Summary Before the Battle :There is a prophecy, ''There will rise four, four who can destroy the Clans. ''Foxclaw of RiverClan is one of the four, and WindClan and ShadowClan do not like it one bit. Foxclaw is very vicious on border patrols, giving the warriors of rival Clans bad injuries--sometimes lethal. :Mistystar becomes suspicious that WindClan and ShadowClan are planning to attack RiverClan, and goes to ThunderClan for help. She asks to launch the attack first, but Bramblestar explains that he will not start a battle, but he'll fight if WindClan and ShadowClan strike first. :The warriors of ThunderClan catch Onestar and Rowanstar crossing their territory to get to each others' Clans. ThunderClan says nothing, but is becoming suspicious along with Mistystar. :Finally in the middle of the night, the battle happens. The Battle Begins :Ambermoon yowls in the middle of the night, and everyone runs from their dens. Ambermoon comes into camp with two RiverClan apprentices, Nightpaw and Breezepaw. They scream that RiverClan is under attack, and that they need help. Ambermoon asks where Bramblestar is, and he appears from the Highledge. He tells Leafpool, Briarlight, Cinderheart, Rosepetal, Sorrelstripe, Cloudpaw, and Squirrelpaw to stay and guard camp, as well as Jayfeather, and sends the rest to RiverClan to fight the battle. :They race to RiverClan, and Furrypelt stares aghast at the battle scene at the camp. She charges into battle with WindClan and ShadowClan greeting them with looks of surprise and determination. She starts fighting Strikeclaw, and jumps on his back. Furrypelt is worried as she realizes how much bigger Strikeclaw is than her as she's throwing on the ground.. She pushes him, making him stagger slightly, giving her an opening to regain her paws. Strikeclaw goes for her legs, and she jumps back, then claws his muzzle. : Characters Characters that took part in the battle ThunderClan *Furrypelt *Blossomfall *Bumblestripe *Rockpaw *Mistypaw *Hollytuft *Foxpaw *Mousewhisker *Rosepetal *Fernsong *Jayfeather *Leafpool *Cherryfall *Cloudpaw *Sunpaw *Daisy *Leafkit *Stripekit *Wolfkit *Bramblestar *Gingerheart *Firepelt *Bramblethorn ShadowClan *Strikeclaw *Scorchfur *Berryheart *Ferretclaw *Slightfoot *Spikefur *Rowanstar *Crowfrost *Mistcloud *Cloverfoot WindClan *Emberfoot *Leaftail *Brindlepaw *Weaselfur *Onestar *Harespring *Gorsetail *Hootwhisker *Oatclaw RiverClan *Brackenpelt *Minnowtail References and Citations Category:World and Events Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Battles